lesharofandomcom-20200213-history
Electrical
Engine electrical system. Starter Alternator Replacement Tools required: *Open/box end wrenches: 8, 10, 13,15, 16 mm *Sockets; 10, 11 *Rachet and a short extension *Screw driver, Slotted *Multi-meter Note: My alternator was overcharging and undercharging so with both batteries under the hood, I had a bit of boiling over. #Position your LeSharo where it can sit for a while since you may be waiting for parts. Put the front tires on blocks to raise it up a little if you want. #Disconnect all the batteries, I used a 13 mm wrench. Note: For me, this was also the time I removed the batteries and washed down the pans they were in and I also washed the batteries. I then refilled the batteries as needed using distilled water. I was lucky as the water level had not gone below the plates. I also cleaned all the connections in behind the batteries because I could easily reach them. #Remove the air duct for the blower fan. #Remove the intake hose from the mass flow meter using the screw driver. #From underneath loosen the belt tensioner all the way using the 16mm to just loosen the holding bolt and then the 8mm on the adjuster. You may have to use the 15mm on top to loosen the top alternator bolt. #Remove the belt from the alternator. #Unbolt the top alternator bolt and remove it, need 15mm wrench. (This picture is with the alternator back in) #You should be able to see the wires on the back. MAKE A DIAGRAM!!! Very important!! I had one wire harness that had two black wires with one going to the B+ and the other to B-. #If you can, remove the wires, if not then remove the bolt at the bottom of the alternator, use the 11 mm socket. To access this bolt, you need to get to it from underneath. NOTE: Once this bolt is out there is nothing holding the alternator except the wires. Be careful and make sure the alternator doesn’t fall into the radiator. #With the bolts out and wires disconnected, lift the alternator straight up through the top. #Reverse the procedure lubricating all the bolts. Set up the belt tensioner and reconnect the engine battery, then the coach battery. Turn over the engine a turn or so and then shut the key off. Check and make sure the belt is on OK. If all looks good start the engine. Use your multi-meter to check the voltage on the engine battery, should be around 14 vdc or working its way there depending on the existing charge in the battery. #Note the new alternator which is for an 88 Eagle Medalion is a 90 amp and the one that came out was 105 amp. Notice the difference in size, the mounting brackets are the same as well as the wiring connections. In my case this one lasted a few weeks, see notes below. Fuse Box Starter Relay Windshield Wiper Motor Troubleshooting Category:Under The Hood